


The Night She Broke Her Code

by orphan_account



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: F/M, lets play spot the depression, mentions of eating disorders, super self indulgent, when you don't realize you have a crush, you dont have to read this lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Crossblade, a double-agent with a history of solitude goes to a bar. Love ensues, but she doesn't realize it.





	The Night She Broke Her Code

**Author's Note:**

> i literally made this because keo liked it but if you like the idea of overlord being lovestruck and hidden angst go ahead

“-to summarize, we gained absolutely nothing and that mission did nothing but stress me out.” 

The owner of the perpetually sarcastic voice was Crossblade, a double agent with a colder exterior than Shockwave himself. Her report was brief, to the point and riddled with hidden disses directed at the SIC. “Can I go now?”

Starscream just sighed and waved her off, not bothering to even look the femme in the eye. Her report was useless, and at this point he was just sending her out on missions so he didn’t have to deal with the modified femme’s lack of emotions. Sure, it helped her blend it but it got creepy after a while. 

Crossblade didn’t question him, turning on her heel and walking out of the pretentious seeker’s office. Despite her best efforts and all of the surgeons that had probed her processor and cleanly ripped her circuits apart, irritation and disgust were some emotions that had survived. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, noticing a headache coming on. It seemed that her empty fuel tanks were finally catching up with her.

“Frag it. I’ll check out that bar Thundercracker was talking about.” She muttered to herself and the empty hallway, picking up the pace and striding into the ex storage compartment, recently renovated by Rumble and Frenzy to be a relatively functional bar. It would probably be loud and filled with drunk idiots, but Crossblade couldn’t live of high-grade and sleeping pills forever.

The moment she stepped inside, her lavender optics were graced by what appeared to be Tarn and Vos playing darts, but the dartboard was some poor Autobot minicon. It seemed that his optics and interface panels were the bullseyes. 

“...Classy.”

Crossblade took a seat by a little booth, far away from the main crowd and the group of DJD assholes. Ravage and Laserbeak were scuttling around to take orders, so she snagged a small cube of regular fuel off a tray from Ravage’s back and held it close, swishing it around in the cube. Bleh. Food.

She reluctantly took a sip, grimacing as the sickeningly sweet liquid fell down her throat. Her engines were certainly grateful for it, but her biolights dimmed in distaste. Crossblade carefully set the cube down and slid it away, as if the fuel would explode if she moved too fast. She took a breath and shuddered, waiting for the fuel to settle in her engines before reaching to have another crack at the energon.

It was disgusting, but even worse were the footsteps approaching her booth. Crossblade growled softly, ready to knock aside some idiot Decepticon who somehow didn’t already know her. However, this unwelcome visitor was a little bit out of her weight class.

98 feet tall, an ever present smirk and hungry ruby optics. Overlord, Megatron’s favorite pet asshole and Crossblade’s latest inconvenience. Now he was sitting across from her and holding a cube of sweet-smelling high-grade. And just to make things worse, he was, unfortunately, incredibly handsome. 

“Hello there, sweetspark. What are you doing all alone?” Oh frag. Now he was using pet names? What did she have to do to be left alone for one Primus damned cycle? Hopefully the big sadist would leave once he realized he wasn’t getting anything from her.

Crossblade sighed heavily, looking him up and down. “If it isn’t already obvious, I don’t want to talk.” She lifted up her cube and had another drink, using the uneasiness in her engines to distract from the little warnings popping up in the corner of her vision. She was not going to crash because of some mech who didn’t know how to take a hint.

Overlord just chuckled, leaning forward and resting his chin on his servo. “I figured that, but you’re just so interesting.” He looked up at the ceiling, waving his hand in a vague gesture at her. “So dark and mysterious. Never talking, always either out on a mission or in the medbay.” He reached out and playfully poked the tip of her nose, smiling innocently.

Crossblade harshly bit her glossa, hard enough to draw energon from the sensitive metal. The pain distracted from the emotions warring against her code, forcing them back down into the bottom of her processor.

“Do you mind?” She pointedly asked, pushing his servo away and glaring at him. Honestly, did no one in this fragging ship know to just leave her alone? Crossblade glared harder at him, shrinking back against her seat to maximize the distance between them. Her wings pulled a bit closer to her back, the dimmed biolights brightening in irritation.

Overlord chuckled a little, the sound deep and dark and oh so dangerous. “Not really, no.” He smiled and locked optics with Crossblade, his perfect dentae peeking out from behind his lip plates. He was leaning a bit closer to her.

“I have to go.” Crossblade stood up and slipped under a random mech’s arm, quickly moving out of sight and running out of the bar. She left her still-full cube behind, desperately hoping that she wouldn’t throw it all up before she made it to her berth. Her modifications were holding back the emotions that Overlord gave her, but little droplets of fear were leaking through her psychological wall.

She turned a corner and stopped by a stack of discarded crates behind the bar, pressing her back to the wall. Crossblade took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, waiting for her emergency shutdown protocols to deactivate. Slowly the warnings flickered out of her vision, and she began to walk away.

Crossblade had only taken a few steps before a servo lightly touched her arm, twirling her around. She grimaced and moved to attack, but her assailant just winked and leaned down so he was level with her face. “Calm down, it's just me.”

Overlord adjusted his hold on her so now a servo was resting on her waist, slowly backing her up so she was closer to the wall. “Crossblade, you’ve caught my interest. The more I see you, the more I want to know you.”

Crossblade’s chassis was rising and falling rapidly, her optics darting around. A static filled her processors to block him out, another defensive protocol added to her. If she couldn’t hear the words that made her feel, she couldn’t feel. But Crossblade had learned to read lips, and was oddly interested in Overlord’s words.

“-the most sane one on this ship, and the most beautiful I’ve seen.” Overlord smiled at her, not aware of her rising panic. “Come here so I can show you what I mean.” He pressed up against her, pressing his lips to Crossblade’s and locking optics with her.

Crossblade’s faceplate flushed a deep purple, her wings fluttering with a feeling she hadn’t felt in over three thousand years. Warnings filled almost all of her vision, reminding her to get away from the compromising situation but she was frozen in place. A quiet whimper escaped her lips, making Overlord hum thoughtfully and put his servos around her.

The wall that was holding back all of the feelings she had gained for Overlord cracked, then shattered like glass. A flood released into her processor, making her optics hazy and bright. 

Emergency shutdown in T-Minus three seconds.

Before her shutdown took place, thoughts that her modifications had forbidden filled her head. Caring and fondness and lust and love and warmth. Crossblade’s optics flashed a pure white, face heated so much it was practically neon. 

Then her optics flickered out, and she slumped into Overlord, wings drooping. He pulled back in confusion, then frowned when she almost fell to the ground and caught her. A smile fell on his lips, and he carefully scooped Crossblade up in his arms and began to slowly back to her room, sighing.

Overlord looked down at the unconscious spy, studying her features. Without a constant scowl on her face, her sleeping face was actually quite gentle. And if he was being honest, very cute. Crossblade was normally all sharp edges and hard words, but just a second ago she had been glowing the same purple as her armour. He smiled a little wider, approaching the door of her berthroom and stopping. 

As if on cue, Crossblade shifted in his arms. She frowned a little and opened her optics a crack, subconsciously turning to his chassis and snuggling into him. Her wings twitched a little, then her optics opened fully and she looked up at Overlord, faceplate heating up again.

Overlord smirked, lifting up Crossblade’s head so she was in perfect kissing distance. “Good morning. Never took you as the fainting type, but its a rather adorable surprise.” He leaned a bit closer and grazed his lips against hers, then opened the door to her berthroom and set her down. Crossblade almost crashed again just from that, propping herself against the doorframe and rubbing her head. “W-wait, Overlord, I need to-“

But he was already gone, leaving a shell-shocked Crossblade with glitching code alone with her thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> yeeeeeeeeeeeeet


End file.
